una Lapot
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Luna y una...computadora?


**Una Lapot, Luna y ¿te?**

Era sábado por la mañana y Hermione desayunaba pensando en que había hecho mal al invitar a Luna a tomar el te por la tarde, en realidad la rubia no había sido su primera opción, pero Ginny tenia cita con Harry, así que tuvo que conformarse con invitar a Luna aunque la chica no fuera de su total agrado.

-Herms, me han enviado una lechuza del ministerio, tengo que ir-

-No te preocupes, yo comprare la computadora por la mañana y en la tarde Luna vendrá, así que…-

-Aun no entiendo para que quieres esa cosa muggle-

-No es para mí, ya te he dicho que es para Percy, nuestro hijo apenas tiene nueve años, no le veo ningún caso que lo privemos de las comodidades del mundo muggle. El necesita aprender a usar aparatos muggles, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Era verdad Percy, nombre heredado de su tío por haber salvado la vida de Ron, no ingresaría a Hogwarts si no hasta dentro de dos años, así que lo enseñarían a adaptarse a ambos mundos.

-Esta bien cariño- dijo Ron dándole un suave beso en los labios y dirigiéndose a la chimenea de la sala-nos vemos más tarde-

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

"Ya se me hizo tarde" pensaba Hermione mientras daba vuelta para entrar a la calle donde vivía "espero que Luna no haya llegado aun".

Hermione estaciono el auto frente a su casa y para su desgracia Luna ya había llegado.

La chica de ojos soñadores estaba acostada boca abajo en el pasto y parecía muy entretenida.

-Luna ¿que haces?- pregunto Hermione apenas se bajo del auto y estudio la imagen de Luna: se veia "mugglemente" normal.

-Veo las criaturas muggles- contesto la chica- aunque estoy segura que son molodorx tibetanos-

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Hermione totalmente confundida

-¿Qué no lees "el quisquilloso"?

-no he tenido tiempo, Percy estuvo dando un poco de lata antes de irse a la Madriguera- se excuso Hermione

-Aja- contesto Luna aun sosteniendo uno de esos "molodorx tibetanos"

Hermione se apresuro a abrir la puerta de su casa, dejo entrar a Luna al recibidor.

-Ahorita regreso, olvide algo en el auto-

-Aja-

Hermione no tardo en entrar a la casa llevando consigo una caja de tamaño considerable.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Luna señalando la caja que cargaba la castaña.

-Es una computadora-

-He oído hablar de ellas, ¿Qué no son mas grandes?-

-Si, pero esta es portátil, se llama Laptop-

-Lap… ¿Qué?-

-Laptop-

-Oh, y de que sirve que sea Lappop-

-Laptop, y sirve para que la lleves a donde tu quieras, así como los calderos portátiles-

-Ah- contesto Luna distraídamente.

Hermione saco la computadora de su caja y la puso en la mesa ratona que estaba en medio de la sala.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-ofreció Hermione

-Si, a eso vine, a tomar el te-

-Em, pero ese más tarde, por que necesito configurar la computadora-

-¿?-

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-Si, quiero de ese muggle, ¿fresrco?-

-¿Refresco?-

-Si-

-Entonces ya vuelvo-

Hermione se desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando su Laptop en una situación peligrosa: Junto a Luna.

-¿y esta chunche como funciona?- pregunto en voz alta. "Ya se" pensó, saco su varita, la sostuvo fuerte y comenzó a agitarla frente al aparato, como no vio ningún resultado, decidió golpearla con la varita.

-Hermione, tu Lapon no sirve- grito Luna mientras aumentaba la intensidad de los golpes.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de la cocina, cuando vio la escena se horrorizo.

Inmediatamente Hermione procedió a arrebatarle la varita a Luna.

-¿Qué hacías?- dijo Hermione casi gritando.

-intentaba hacerla funcionar-

-No funciona con magia-

-¿?-

-Mejor cuéntame como te ha ido en lo que yo configuro esto-

-Aja-

Hermione se veia muy concentrada en lo que hacia, pero parecía que se le dificultaba la tarea por lo que Luna le sugirió que leyera el INSTRUCTIVO, pero a Hermione no pareció agradarle la idea.

-Ya esta-

-Aja-

-¿te enseño como usarla?- pregunto Hermione, pero después se arrepentiría.

-Sip- contesto Luna.

Hermione pasó la siguiente hora explicándole a Luna la función de cada tecla y parte de la Laptop. Hermione ingreso al menú de juegos donde Luna se quedo maravillada con una imagen que al lado decía: Solitario, por petición de Luna, Hermione abrió el juego y después de explicarle como se jugaba se fue a la cocina a preparar el tan esperado te.

Luna estaba mas que entretenida, parecía estar maravillada por el aparatejo, nombre con el cual Luna había bautizado a la Laptop.

-Luna, ya esta el te-

-…-

-¡Luna!-

-¿Qué no ves que estoy jugando?-

-¿no vas a tomar te?-contesto Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-lo mismo te iba a preguntar-

En ese momento nuestra castaña amiga tuvo la necesidad de tomar la computadora y arrojarla contra la cabeza de Luna, pero al parecer su impulso fue calmado cuando de la chimenea salieron Neville y Ron.

-Hola Luna-

-Hola Neville, Ron-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Neville al ver a Luna tan entretenida frente a esa cosa de aspecto tan raro.

-Hermione me enseño a usar esta Lapot-

Neville no entendió nada de lo que Luna le explicó a continuación pero sabia que si la entusiasmaba tanto, no podía ser bueno.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Neville fingiendo interés y lanzando una mirada asesina a Hermione.

-Si, y cuando ganas las cartas salen disparadas y llenan la… ¿Cómo se llama eso Hermione?-

-Pantalla-

-Eso, llenan la pantalla-

-Bueno Luna, creo que es hora de irnos-

-Esta bien, gracias Hermione por el refresco, ya no nos tomamos el te, otro día vengo-

"No por favor no" pensaron Neville y Hermione la mismo tiempo.

-Vale, aquí te espero-

Cunado Luna y Neville desaparecieron entre llamas verdes Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Luna?-

-Le enseñe a usar la computadora-

-¿en serio, ¿me enseñarías a mi?- pregunto Ron esperanzado.

"cuenta hasta 10" pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ron señalando una tecla con la letra E.

"mejor que sean mil"


End file.
